


All I Want (For Christmas)

by bloodamber



Category: True Blood
Genre: Bonding, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas Story, F/M, Fluff, Sexy Vampire Times, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber
Summary: Sookie attends the Fangtasia Christmas party unable to get Eric off her mind. Lemons ensue... This is honestly just an excuse for some shameless Eric/Sookie smut.Short one shot set 6 months after events of the TrueBlood S7 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

As I drove towards Shreveport, a quiet sense of dread was building in the pit of my stomach. I was on my way to the Fangtasia Christmas party and the thought of seeing Eric again terrified me.

It had been six months. Six months since I had killed Bill and seen Eric for the last time, and they had been the longest six months of my life. Completely devoid of drama and death it should have been a dream come true. Something that had been unobtainable ever since I had first meet Bill but now I finally had it back it felt tedious and boring. I couldn't relax into my old pattern like I used to. 

Every morning I got up and went to work; running the bar Sam had bequeathed me when he moved out of town. Serving people who resented or feared me because of my gift and previous association with vampires. They smiled their false smiles and thought their toxic thoughts that always left me with blinding headaches, even with the constant blocking. Each night ended the same; with me returning home to be greeted with silence, alone and isolated in my old little farmhouse.

It had been long enough since Gran had died that I didn’t expect her to be waiting up anymore when I got back from a trying shift and although I had made peace with her passing I couldn't fill the absence she had created in my life. Lafayette and Jason had both suggested I rent out the other bedrooms to have more company, but without constant effort on my part I would always be hearing their thoughts. My other option was moving out of the house completely to live closer in town, but I refused the notion. I didn’t want to abandon all the happy memories that were still contained within it or the quiet isolation living further from town provided.

The house also reminded me of Eric, the way he had helped to fix the mess the Maenad had left behind and ensuring I had something to come back too. Everything had been lovingly restored to its former glory and I couldn't imagine parting with it, each room holding fond memories of my childhood with Gran, Jason and Tara, as well as the nights I shared with Eric while he was cursed.

Thinking of Eric had become a habit of mine. Almost everyday I would find myself reminiscing about the quiet times we had shared together. The way Eric had come to me for comfort when he was unsure of himself and especially when we had spent the time to get to know each other physically. My biggest regret was not giving Eric a chance after he regained his memories. I pushed him away without a thought for his feelings when I couldn't face the fact that I might have been starting to fall in love with him. I should have trusted him when he told me he was the same man I had spent a week with and that he still wanted me in the same way. I had seen him ready to sacrifice himself in exchange for my life outside the Moon Goddess Emporium, even with his memories, and that should have been proof enough.

But then there was Bill who had complicated things by trying so hard to win my heart back and even after all the shit he had pulled I couldn't deny that I still loved him. I had let my lingering feelings for him cloud my judgment of Eric and had ended up pushing them both away, building a wall around my heart to keep my feelings at bay. 

Then, seeing Eric with HepV had made the walls crumble again and finally made me realize the true depth of my own feelings. I loved him with every fiber of my being, and now I faced losing him forever before I even had a chance to convey it. 

And then he returned, a week later, miraculously cured from the disease. I could have spilled it all then. Told him what he truly meant to me and set things right but I hadn’t. I had let Bill stand in the way of our relationship, again. The guilt I had felt at being the one who infect him allowed me to get sucked into Bill's final manipulation of my feelings. 

Instead of welcoming Eric back with open arms I coerced him into helping Bill, putting him into a dangerous situation to save a man who had always been his rival. 

And Eric had done it with barely a complaint.

He helped try and save Bill whom after all the trouble we went to decided instead to refuse the cure, acting as though his death would help set me free to start living my life again. The thought of him truly dying had brought up old feelings and, after all the death I had experienced with losing Tara and Alcide, I didn't want to lose Bill as well. I had even been prepared to give up my light before I realized it was a part of me. Something precious that I didn't want to give it up to satisfy a dying mans wish.

Killing him however had actually been liberating. Despite my initial breakdown over his remains I walked away from his grave feeling like a weight had lifted off me. I could relax again and finally move on with my life.

But I hadn't really moved on. I had no view of my future, nothing really appealed or excited me anymore. I had become stuck in the past and in my reflections of how my life could have been if I had never saved Bill that night in the parking lot.  Or if I had chosen to give Eric a chance after he has regained his memory. 

I found, without fully realizing that I was faking to my friends, hiding the emptiness that was inside me. Stumbling through my life, one day to the next, as I watched those around me move on. Sam had moved away and was now preparing to become a father. Lafayette and James moved in together. Jessica and Hoyt enjoyed married life in Bill old family house and as Jason finally settled down with a girl who he was planning to marry in the spring. 

Everyone seemed to have someone, seemed to be doing something and I remained stuck, isolated and alone in my own little world. It wasn't that I never saw any of my friends or that I didn't talk to them. It was just that they all seemed so happy and busy living their lives that I didn't want to bother them with my problems.

So I kept to myself as much as possible, which gave me plenty of time to think, and mourn for my old life, with one exception.

Eric. I missed him so much it scared me. Half a year had done little in lessening my feelings for the blonde vampire, only succeeded in concentrating them, but I resisted contacting him again. I didn't expect him to still want me after I all the shit we had been through and after I had dragged him into my problems over and over. He had made it clear in our last meeting that he wanted to leave me behind, he had his life to rebuild and an empire to make, making and marketing New Blood around the world to kept HepV at bay and reduce the growing violence between the vampires and humans. It had been best I say away and tried to put my life back together.

However, the invite I had received to his Christmas party had me hoping again. I allowed myself to imagine a reunion with Eric, where we would forget the past and start a new life together. I felt hope at the thought of my fantasy that was little more than a silly dream, yet one I clung to over the weeks leading up to the party.

. . . .

My gloomy introspection kept me company until I pulled into the parking lot of a newly refurbished Fangtasia. I took a few moments in the car to calm myself, the thought of Eric being so close had me simultaneously wanting to run inside and turn around to drive straight home. 

It was pathetic that I was so scared of meeting him again, but it was more the thought of being rejected by him. More than anything I wanted to run into his arms and let him take me away from the world. Allow him to fill the emptiness in my heart.

I finally managed to gather enough courage to get out of my car but then stalled a bit longer, taking the time to smooth out my dress after the drive and fix my hair in the reflection in the car window. I was wearing a new red A-line dress that I had bought with Eric in mind. I knew he liked me in red and it also suited the Christmas theme. The top part of the dress was lace, with an open back and a built in bust, revealing a lot of my skin but in a tasteful way. The skirt flared out from the fitted waist and fell to mid thigh. I had paired it with some black pumps that succeeded in making me a tad taller. I had kept my makeup simple and minimal; liquid eyeliner with mascara and a red lip. My hair was pulled back from my face and fell in loose curls down my back.

I took a glance over towards the door and saw an unfamiliar male vampire was acting as a greeter and that was what gave me the courage to walk over and show him my invite. I felt as nervous as the first night I showed up with Bill, but not having to face Pam at the door gave me no excuses. If it had been Pam I would have probably run the other way with her chasing me. I imagined I was the last person she would ever want to see again after everything her and Tara had suffered because of me.

The vampire at the door let me through after a quick glance at the invite and a longer, more appreciative glance at me. I ignored his leer and strode past him into the club.

Entering the main area I found myself pause to take it all in. The interior had been completely transformed– from a tacky nightclub with blood red walls and loud grunge music into something resembling a refined lounge and bar. The décor had become more sophisticated, with dark wooden paneling along the walls and expensive looking black leather couches arranged around the room. Eric's dais, where his throne had once sat, had been transformed into a luxurious private booth where I supposed where he would conduct business while still maintaining his superior position over the customers. The dance floor was still there but the music coming from the speakers was less death metal and more exotic and instrumental. I was surprised at how much it had changed and felt glad I had opted for a dress that was classy enough to fit with my refined surroundings. The bar was filled with men and women in expensive suits and dresses. This was a party meant to impress, and everyone was probably a business associate or someone important to the New Blood industry. I saw a lot of unfamiliar faces, some human, some vampire. The vampires were all holding New Blood and posters advertising it were up around the bar with Sarah Newlin’s face smiling out. I idly wondered how they managed to get a picture of her that looked so happy. Last time I had seen her she had been chained up in Fangtasia's basement and didn't look the sanest.

After a few minutes of scanning the crowd I finally spotted some familiar faces. Lafayette and James were leaning against the bar, drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces as they conversed with one another. I took the moment to appreciate how happy they seemed to be together, especially Lafayette after losing Jesus so tragically. I almost felt bad for interrupting their moment but I had no one else to hang around with and I wasn't going to sit around on my own so I quickly made my way across the floor to join them.

"Hey there Sook, you made it!" Lafayette greeted me warmly with a hug. James giving me a smile.

"Yeah! I wanted to see how vampires celebrate Christmas…" I said with false cheer to cover up my nerves. "Besides I needed an excuse to dress up!" I said batting my eyelashes and swirling in my dress. Both men eyed me with the appropriate amount of appreciation, indicating their approval.

"You look smoking, you're definitely gonna drop some fangs tonight." Lafayette said nudging me playfully. I flushed at his comment, knowing he knew exactly who I was hoping to impress.

"I'm glad you took the chance to loosen up babydoll, you've been working to hard…" he added with a touch of concern.

"I'm fine Lafayette. I like to work, it keeps me busy and keeps the bills paid." I tried to make light of the situation.

"Busy yeah, busy from actually living. You can't work yourself into the ground for forever and ignore the pain the grief you suffered. You need to try and accept it and move on with your life..."

"I have moved on!" I said a bit defensively trying to keep my voice low. It was Eric I was trying to work from my brain. He occupied almost all of my waking thoughts that Bill hardly featured anymore.

"You need to find yourself someone Sookie. Someone who can make you truly happy. You deserve it." His words struck a chord in me. I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to have someone who I could trust and spend my life save in the knowledge that they would never betray me. Alcide had been that man for a while but he had been taken from me before I ever got a chance to truly love him and fully let him into my heart like I had with Bill and Eric.

Now Eric was the only man who came to mind when I thought of who could make me truly happy. I was always doomed ever to have a relationship with another human but Eric had managed to eclipsed all other men in my mind, supe or not. Even with all the ups and downs we had had with our relationship he was still the man who made me feel most alive.

I had been subtly scanning the crowd as I talked to Lafayette trying to find Eric, but with a quick excuse I excused myself to try and find him by walking through the crowded club. As Lafayette had predicted I got quite a few interested glances from various vampires, either due to my faery smell or my dress. I felt disappointment welling up when I couldn't find Eric’s blonde head amongst the others in my first circuit of the room. His height didn't exactly make it easy for him to hide and I prepared myself to leave, not finding much point in hanging around when the only reason why I had attended wasn't there.

"You made it," a husky voice then whispered in my ear. My heart speed up as I turned to find Eric standing behind me in an expensive looking black suit that fit him in all the right places. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him, but then I suppose that was a perk of being immortal. It took me a few seconds to find my voice.

"Thank you for inviting me." I responded faintly as I stared up at him, hungrily absorbing his features like a starving man. God I had missed him.

"You look beautiful Sookie." He complimented, charming as ever. His eyes roamed over my face and body, desire clear to see and unlike our first meeting I relished in his attention.

We both spent the next few moments in silent study of each other’s features, content to reacquaint ourselves without words. I opened my mouth to express something – to say anything of what I had been feeling over the last six months. To tell him that I was sorry and that I missed him. That I  _ loved _ him. But before I had a chance to articulate any of it he spoke again.

"Would you like a drink? Gin and Tonic?"

I nodded my head and mutely watched as he made his way smoothly to the bar, returning moments later with my drink and a New Blood for himself. He then took me by the arm and led me to his private dais booth. I felt the eyes of many guests on us and I strengthen my shields not wanting to ruin my reunion with Eric by hearing the petty thoughts of others.

I took the seat he offered as he slid himself in opposite me. We looked at each other from across the table and I noticed he was slightly paler than should be normal, which meant he wasn't feeding as regularly as he should. I would have expected that with his new business and fame he would have everything he had ever wanted, including fresh blood from willing donors. He was also immune from HepV since he drank straight from the source so he didn't have to worry about who he fed from. I felt myself begin to worry a little at his condition.

I could see he analyzing me in the same way, taking note of the dark shadows I knew were ever present under my eyes and my lost weight.

"How are you?" he asked softly, betraying a hint of emotion in his otherwise cool façade.

"I'm okay." I said without really considering the question. It was my automatic response to a question I had been asked too many times in the past months.

"You are not taking care of yourself. You have been working too hard." His tone was accusatory and I guessed he had probably overheard me talking to Lafayette.

I crossed my arms defensively, "I could say the same to you. You're too pale."

"You have me there." He smiled a little.

"I would have thought owning a blood substitute company would enable you an unlimited supply of all-you-can-drink blood?"

"I only wish to sell it. The stuff is only slightly more tolerable than True Blood was, which isn't saying a lot." He took a sip from his bottle and subtly grimaced to prove his point. I laughed but he wasn't getting off that easily.

"That's no excuse to be starving yourself Eric."

"I am not starving myself. I just do not find much pleasure in feeding." His admission was unexpected. He had always been one to have a large appetite, especially for pleasure.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked suddenly before I could berate him further.

"I would love to." I accepted without hesitation. He smiled at my enthusiastic response and rose from his seat smoothly before bowing before me.

"May I have this dance?"

I smiled as I put my hand into his outstretched one and he brought it to his lips, brushing a ghost of a kiss over my knuckles. My pulse spiked at the feel of his cool lips on my skin and Eric smiled up at me from his bent over position. It was an old Eric smile, full of sinful thoughts and naughty promises.

We made our way over to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. Eric pulled me close and I melted into his embrace reaching up to snake my arms around his neck relishing in the closeness of his body. He placed his hands on my hips making me feel completely safe and for the first time in a long while I felt completely at ease.

We moved together as if we had been dancing together for years. I couldn't deny that Eric was an amazing dancer, smoothly adjusting his dancing style at each song. I guess a thousand years gave him a lot of practice so I let him take the lead; content to just let my body move with his. I lost track of how long we stayed out on the dance floor but it felt too soon when Eric began to lead me away and back to the booth. When we got there a new Gin and Tonic was waiting for me and I gratefully took a sip.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" I asked and he smiled cockily.

"I have had many years to fill and dancing was something that Godric insisted I learn."

"Why?" I asked softly, noticing the flicker of sadness that came over his face when he mentioned his maker.

"He said that knowing how to dance was important in blending with human society. It was also something that Godric enjoyed to do very much."

"Did he teach you?"

"Mostly humans that we meet on our travels, but Godric and I would practice together for lack of anything better to do."

I smiled at the image this brought to my head but a pang of sadness went through me for the loss Eric was still experiencing. I reached under the table until I found one of his large hands giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Eric…I…I'm sorry," I say quietly not wanting anyone else to overhear.

"What are you sorry for? It is not your fault Godric's dead."

"No, but I'm sorry for everything else."

"Sookie, you don't need to…"

"But I do!" I interrupted him knowing that if I didn't say what I had come here to say I would lose all the nerve to do it.

"I'm sorry for turning your life upside down and pulling you into my messes, over and over. I’m sorry for never giving you credit you deserved, or for trusting you when I should have. You have saved my life so many times and I never thanked you. My biggest regret is not choosing you when I had the chance, for not telling you–” I froze the words getting stuck in my throat. I took a deep breath to try and find the last vestiges of my courage to say what I had been desperately feeling for the last six months.

"Tell me what?" Eric asked looking uncharacteristically vulnerable, his expression completely unguarded.

"For telling you I love you." I whispered, watching his face light up at my words, a genuine smile appearing on his face before he used vampire speed to whisk me out of the booth and into his office faster than I could blink.

I heard the door lock behind me and knew ee probably wouldn’t be leaving for a while. I stood in the middle of his office and the sound of him walking slowly towards me had me shiver with excitement. When he finally made his way over to stand in front of me I looked up and was reminded me of the time we had first shared a kiss. Yet this time I knew for sure who to trust and what I wanted.

I wanted him.

Bringing my hands up I tugged hard on the lapels of his jacket quickly dispelling the distance between us so we could share a kiss; full of frustration and pent up lust. Eric was caught by surprise at my sudden attack but he quickly recovered, returning my passion tenfold, expertly progressing the kiss into something deeper. I felt faint from the lack of oxygen when I finally managed to pull away from him. Our bodies had pressed themselves together as we had kissed not leaving even an inch of space between us. I felt his arousal at my hip and it made me rejoice at the thought that I could still have such an effect on him. Looking up into his face I was close enough to see that his pupils had blown out leaving only the smallest ring of blue. His fangs however had yet to make an appearance but I could see him struggling to hold them at bay.

"Say it again." He demanded his voice raw with need.

"I love you Eric Northman," I said breathlessly looking into his eyes with complete sincerity. " I am not afraid to admit that anymore."

He looked at me with an expression of open wonder before his fangs finally descended and a low growl built up in his chest.

"You can imagine how those words make me feel." He said, need saturating his words.

"I think I can…" I remarked playfully, rubbing against his arousal to earn another sexy growl. The next moment I was pinned beneath him on a leather couch in his office and his lips were on me, kissing their way up my neck and sucking at the spot behind my ear that always had me squirming with desire.

"I think that’s enough teasing for you." He said with a smile as he began to nip his way along my jaw before returning to my lips for another mind-blowing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him in closer wanting to feel the length of his body against me. He began rubbing his arousal into my core through our clothing and I moaned into his mouth at the sensations it sent running through my body. I intentionally ran my tongue against one of his fangs, drawing blood, which had Eric growling again with lust as he began sucking the blood from my mouth and tongue.

He pulled away to look down at me. "Do you want this? Truly want this? Because I don't think I could let you go again after this…"

"I can't imagine my life without you Eric. You are the only man I could imagine spending my life with."

At my words all his control vanished and he ripped my dress from my body leaning back to take in the sight of me nearly naked beneath him, only covered by my white lacy underwear.

"You look so amazing in red, but even better in nothing…." He said as he moved off me to strip himself of his expensive suit. I was left panting and so very aroused watching as he removed his pants, leaving him completely naked and giving my a very good view of his gloriously beautiful naked body. He paused for a second allowing me admire his form, a knowing smirk on his face, before he joined me again on the couch.

He began to expertly worship my body using his mouth, knowing exactly where to touch me to have me moaning his name. My bra was quickly removed with a sharp tug and my panties were soon to follow leaving me open and exposed to his attentions. He nipped and sucked at each of my breasts as two of his long fingers slipped inside of me, stroking with slow sure moments that very soon turned me into a quivering mess beneath him.

After what felt like hours of this exquisite torture, he finally positioned himself at my opening rubbing the tip of his manhood along my slit. I arched into him at the feeling but he paused before pushing in, looking me straight in the eye and asking silently for permission. Wanting to be sure I was ready for was he offered. I responded by reaching down between us and gripping him tightly, enjoying how his eyes slammed shut and a moan of pleasure escaped him. I guided him into my opening and he didn't hesitate to push himself fully into me. I threw back my head at the feeling of him stretching me so completely, the pleasure outweighing any sort of discomfort I might have felt.

"Look at me Sookie, I want to see your face as you come apart beneath me…" His voice was smooth velvet and I was unable to refuse.

I pulled my head back up and opened my eyes, looking into his own clear blue eyes he began to move slowly in and out not wanting to rush anything. We both savored the feeling of our naked skin moving against each other's and I wrapped my legs around his waist encouraging him to go deeper with each thrust. Eric leaned in for a passionate kiss that had all our self-control shatter. He began to pound into me relentlessly as I encouraged him with moans, scratching my nails down his back hard enough to draw blood. An earth-shattering orgasm overtook me as Eric bit into my neck and I cried out his name before I bit hard into his shoulder drawing blood, wanting to regain the connection we once had. His own release came as I sucked his blood and he threw his head back to roar out his pleasure.

He slumped down against my body, careful to keep the majority of his weight off me and began to lick the puncture marks on my neck sealing them. I sighed in contentment at the feeling of his naked body pressed against mine and at the feel of his tongue against my neck. This was right, this was perfect.

"I love you Sookie…" Eric murmured softly as he nuzzled my hair, "Nothing will part us again." I felt warmed by his admission, it seemed as though all my dreams had come true.

He was all I ever wanted for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

We spend the next however long reacquainting ourselves with our bodies. Eric was relentless in his attentions and after about the third orgasm I had stopped counting and just let myself ride the non-stop waves of pleasure he was expertly wringing from my body.

I gasped his name as he pushed me over the edge once again, this time only using his mouth and oh-so-wicked tongue. He increased the pleasure by turning his head to bite into my inner thigh as I peaked, lapping at my blood and other juices with a contented purr. I was loath to stop him but as I felt him readying himself for more I reached out to still his movements.

“Eric– please stop for a second. Any more orgasms and you’re going to kill me.”

“I can think of worse ways to go.” He chuckled but complied moving his way up my body to lie next to me instead with a smug grin fixed on his face, looking immensely pleased at the state he had brought me too. I smiled back contently as he pulled me in flush against his body, the gesture suggesting intimacy but the unyielding grip belying his fears, as though he expected me to bolt at any moment.

I stroked the arm he had fixed over my middle very much aware how precious this new relationship was. Sex was one thing, but trust and love, that was another and I knew I had a long way to getting Eric to fully trust me again. To trust I wouldn’t leave him again.

“I’m not going anywhere Eric.” I reassured softly. “You don’t need to cuddle me so tightly.” I spoke softly even as I relished how perfectly our bodies fit together, like we had been made for each other.

“I’m afraid you might just be a fantasy, gods know how many I have had of you. I want to keep the feel of you against me for as long as possible.”

I had nothing to say to that but brought his hand to my lips instead, kissing his palm softly. I couldn’t deny that it felt great to have Eric so close to me knowing full well it wouldn’t last– it never did. There always seemed to be some drama when we were together, not to mention he was the business owner of a very successful product that would certainly keep him busy as he explained it further across the globe.

I wanted to make the most of our alone time so I turned in Eric’s arms, looking into his clear blue eyes seeing the love I had for him reflected back at me. For once there were no secrets between us, Eric’s face was as open to me as it had once been when he had been ‘my Eric’, yet I had learnt long ago that both Eric’s were one and the same. I shook my head at the thought it had taken me so long to realize what I had with Eric was real, that it wasn’t some manipulation of blood or a fabrication of lies that I had had with Bill.

I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek, feeling the rough stubble rub across my palm before moving my fingers up to run through his soft hair. Eric’s eyes closed at my ministrations a soft purr emanating from him as though he was a cat. My heart swelled in happiness at the thought that this beautiful man was mine to touch in this way. I was truly blessed with his love, yet for years I had denied myself this true happiness. 

But as I lay in his arms I vowed to myself that I would make up for lost time. And I would do everything in my power to make myself worthy of his love and trust again.

I leaned in while Eric’s eyes were still shut, pressing my lips to his, trying to communicate everything I couldn’t say with words. I could tell I had surprised Eric with the intensity of the kiss when he didn’t immediately respond. But once he did, oh boy it got heated – and fast. I felt the effects of my kiss almost immediately and smiled into his mouth as an idea formed in my head. Breaking away from the kiss I maneuvered us so Eric was lying on his back with me straddling him. Eric seemed pleased by the change in position and brought his hands up to sit on my waist.

“No touching.” I said coyly pushing his arms off my body to rest at his sides. “It’s my play time now.”

I had to giggle at the sexy growl this brought from Eric, watching as his eyes dilated in response to my promise.

“Lover, my body is yours.” He said in a husky whisper that turned me on to no end. This was going to be fun.

I started my exploration of his body with my hands, running them up and over his toned abs and pectoral muscles and down his biceps and forearms until I found his hands again. Linking his fingers with mine I brought them up, and leaning forward pinned them above his head, causing my body to fall flush against his and bringing our faces only inches apart.

I leaned down to give him the barest of kisses, pulling back before he could turn it into something more, before continuing to press feather-light kisses onto his face and neck moving down. In a flash of daring I sucked a hicky into his neck before biting down hard enough to mark but not break the skin. I felt more than heard the rumbling growl Eric released in response and I leaned back to admire my work, watching as his supernatural healing kicked in to fade the marks as quickly as I had put them there.

I continued to do this, sucking marks into his skin as I worked down his chest and around his pectoral muscles. I paused to bite down on one of his nipples and smirked as he jerked beneath me, his control slipping the barest amounts. I filed that little reaction away for later before continuing my exploration.

I spent time mapping out his beautifully toned stomach, using only teeth and tongue, enjoying the feel of Eric’s muscles moving under his skin as he fought to stay still against my assault. After a while I moved my way down his happy trail that lead to what I considered the best prize of all.

His  _ very _ gracious plenty.

Looking up, I caught Eric’s gaze and I felt myself growing more aroused at the fiery look of passion he was throwing my way. I smiled coyly at him before licking my lips.

Slowly and deliberately I moved my mouth over his straining erection and blew gently on the head that was glistening with precum, and giving in to the urge I leaned down to give him a quick lick from base to tip. A small teaser of what was to come. The moan I got in response was pure sin.

I moved down his body a bit more to give myself more room to play before setting out to tease him into a frenzy as he had done earlier. I started on his thighs, slowly working my way inwards before I once again reached the base of his erection, nuzzling and nibbling around it before suckling one final hickey into the inside of his thigh making him groan and buck his hips up almost involuntarily. I smiled in triumph before looking up at him in mock displeasure.

“Did I say you could move?”

“Sookie…” He groaned and I knew that was as close to a plea as I was going to get from him. I conceded, leaning back down to take him into my mouth, swallowing as much of his as I could in the first go.

His hips twitched again and I could tell he was holding himself back from thrusting into my mouth and making me gag. I could feel how tightly his body was coiled, each muscle held taut and still against my ministrations.

I appreciated his control and told him as much by beginning to move up and down his length pulling out all the tricks and things I knew he liked when we had last been intimate. I wanted to make sure he enjoyed this and despite my lack of practice recently I found the rhythm easy enough.

It didn’t take as long as I was expecting to work him up to orgasm and I delighted in the fact that I had brought him to this point so quickly.

“Sookie,” Eric half moaned in warning before I did the thing with my tongue that I knew always brought him over the edge, swallowing down everything he gave me before releasing my prize to move up his body to cuddle against him again.

I had only just settled into his arms before he was kissing me senseless and I smiled into his mouth, so very happy to be exactly where I was.

Too soon he pulled away and I pouted. He chuckled while his talented hands began to slowly massage any area of skin they could reach, relaxing muscles I didn’t even realize were tense.

He looked down at me where I was resting against his chest, a hand coming round to brush a few stray hairs from my face. “You are perfection Sookie. How did I come to deserve one such as you?”

“Eric, you flatter me too much. You have always been worthy of me. I was just too stubborn to admit it. But now, I’m yours, for as long as you will have me.”

“You deserve all the compliments I could ever conceive. You deserve to be cherished and loved and I promise you that I will make sure you know just how special you are now and for every day you are mine.”

I blushed red at his endearments and promises, too shy to meet his eyes in that moment but feeling a goofy smile threatening to break out on my face.

“In return I will just have to make sure I show my appreciation for you for everyday that we are together.”

“If your appreciation was anything like what you just did I will gladly accept, although I think I am getting the better deal.”

“Is that so? We can’t have that Mr Northman. I think you may need to sweeten your side of the deal then…”

“I agree Ms Stackhouse. Allow me to remedy that at once…” Eric murmured against my neck, before starting to nip at the sensitive skin there with his blunt human teeth. Despite all the orgasms I had had earlier I felt my body begin to respond to his actions. It seemed I was getting to be as insatiable as Eric.

He growled when he scented my growing arousal and in a flash I was pinned beneath him as he began to kiss me senseless while his hands roamed over my body and teased me relentlessly. Not wanting to be outdone I brought my hands up to run over his back, enjoying the play of his muscles under my finders and scratching my nails lightly down his spine until I reached his beautiful behind. Grabbing a cheek in each hand I pulled his hips closer, encouraging him not so subtly to get on with it.

He took the hint and positioned himself, ready to push in when we were suddenly interrupted by a very irate Pam bursting through the door without so much as a knock. Mortified I ducked my head to hide as much as I could under Eric, glad for the fact he was covering most of my body with his.

“It’s like fucking torture out there, playing nice with people who are complete morons. Why the hell did we agree to host this fucking event?” She sounded just the same and I had to smile at how worked up she was getting. 

“…And you aren’t even entertaining the masses like you promised. Instead you’re in here  _ fucking _ some girl.” Eric growled Pam’s name in warning but she seemed to worked up to notice, pacing angrily in a pair of expensive Louis Vuitton shoes.

“Honestly, you pick tonight of all nights to get randy? Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you have finally stopped your Sookie vow of celibacy but—”

“ _ Pamela _ .” Eric boomed putting an end to her ravings and she finally stopped her tirade to actually look at Eric, her eyes then sliding down to land on my form beneath him. Her expression of shock was almost comical and I smiled a little at the reaction I had garnered.

“Hi Pam.” I said meekly.

“Sookie.” She stared a few moments longer before she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “Of course it would be Sookie.”

“I don’t approve of your tone.” Eric frowned at her, disapproving.

“Well I don’t approve of your taste in woman. Do you not remember the last three years at all!” Eric rose quickly from the couch, facing down Pam with his fangs out in anger.

“Do not disrespect her again Pam. Or blame her for the events that transpired that were out of her control, and ours.” I felt my heart grow warm at Eric’s defense of me against his own child and endeavoured again to make myself worthy of his respect and love.

Pam looked like she had just sucked a lemon with the sour expression that took over her face.

“But you can’t deny that meeting her certainly started the whole shit storm. You were almost killed multiple times trying to protect her ungrateful fairy ass. You even volunteered to die for her! And how did she repay you? She–”

“She is not at fault for  _ anything _ .” Eric snarled, interrupting Pam. “Bill pulled her into our world. He is responsible for the ‘shit storm’ as you so eloquently described. She has helped us, risked her life for us, more than once! She helped me save Godric from the Fellowship of the Sun at personal risk to herself and gave me the chance to see my Maker, to say goodbye, before he met the sun. She hid and protected me when I was vulnerable and fought for me when she had no reason too. She gave me reason to keep living when I would have instead met the sun or succumbed to HepV. She has given me more than I deserve when I had done nothing to earn her trust or devotion.”

Pam stumbled backward a little, looking as gobsmacked as I was at Eric’s vehement words in my defense. Feeling emboldened by his declaration I stood from the couch and moved to Eric’s side, for once not caring I was naked and vulnerable in front of Pam who was now my harshest critic.

I looked her straight in the eye and spoke with all the conviction I had.

“Pam, I wanted to take this moment to apologise for everything I had a part in that caused suffering on you or Eric. It was never my intention to wreak such destruction that I would hurt those around me. I came tonight to try and earn the forgiveness of both of you as well as profess my true feelings to Eric. I never expected them to be reciprocated and that makes me want to make things right with you even more. I understand that it may take time, or that you may never fully forgive or trust me again but I want to reassure you that I am fully serious in my feelings for Eric.” I took Eric’s hand in my mine, an unspoken commitment, while pushing all my love and devotion through our fledgling bond. Trying to tell him how much his words meant to me and how serious I was about my own. I would try to be better. To not make the same mistakes that in the past caused us so much pain. In response I got an overwhelming feeling of warmth, his gaze as he looked down at me holding nothing but love and awe.

Pam seemed completely speechless from my tirade and after a few moments Eric chuckled.

“I think you broke her Sookie. I don’t think I have ever heard her this quiet.” Eric’s teasing broke Pam out of her stupor and she snarled out a quick ‘fuck you’ at Eric, yet it lacked the bite of her earlier words.

She looked over at me again, expression calculating and eyes cold, judging my worth. I straightened my back under her scrutiny, staring back at her and refusing to back down against her even though I felt cut open and laid bare.

Finally she spoke and even if it wasn’t quite a blessing it was better than I had hoped. “You fucking hurt him again it will be the last thing you ever do, even if killing you is the last thing I ever do.”

“ _ Pam.” _ Eric cautioned.

“I understand Pam.” I agreed and she nodded slightly before a trademark smirk twisted its way onto her painted lips, a leer coming out in full force as she looked me over again with a much more appreciative gaze.

“But I think I understand a bit better now what all the fuss is about.” I laughed as the tension that had been lingering in the room dissipated fully but also found myself blushing at her appraisal my earlier confidence leaving me.  I quickly stepped to hide behind Eric.

Eric also looked amused and a small bit relieved at averting the disaster. Pam then crossed her arms and addressed her maker directly.

“If I don’t see you out and mingling in five minutes Master I will take that as permission to drain the next fucker who thinks they can bore me with their questions about vampires and try to hit on me.” She turned on her heel at that parting statement and left the room as quickly as she had arrived. I laughed again and revealed in the feeling of happiness, feeling lighter than I had in years now I had cleared the air with Pam. This night had truly surpassed all of my dreams.

“That went well.” Eric commented and I smiled before standing up on the tiptoes to kiss him passionately.

Pulling away I moved out of his arms to begin searching for my clothes. I found my underwear first. Well what was left of it after Eric had torn it off me in our frenzied lovemaking. My dress was in a similar state and I mourned it for a moment before realizing Eric would probably insist on buying me a new one. If only for the fact he could experience ripping it off me again. The thought of him buying me things didn’t bother me as much and I was expecting. I now understood the difference between being bought off and being given things as a gift. Especially considering it was one of the few ways Eric understood showing his love. Well that and heaps of sex.

I looked up to find Eric watching me and I pinned him with an accusatory glare while holding up my ruined dress. Eric smirked, looking very satisfied with himself in that moment.

“How am I supposed to go back out there without a dress to wear?”

“Who said anything about going back out? And I think you look perfect just the way you are.”

“Pam seemed pretty pissed off about being abandoned and I am trying to get back into her good books. And if I look so damn perfect maybe I should just walk out like this then?” I teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No.” His growled response was instantaneous, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

“Well what then? What the hell am I supposed to wear home?”

“Don’t go home. Say here with me.” I was stuck by the sudden intensity of his words.

“I promise I will make it worth your while” He began to stalk his way towards me and I backed up out of his reach until I was cornered against his desk.

“Eric I don’t think I could survive round two.”

“Oh lover, I’m sure you will manage just fine.” He ran his cold fingers up my arms in a feather light touch that had me shivering in anticipation.

“I know what you are trying to do.”

“Sorry?” Eric said with a mock look of confusion.

“You’re trying to use your vampire sexy powers of seduction on me, but it’s not going to work. I think five orgasms is enough for one night.”

“Only five? I counted at least eight lover.” His leer grew and I felt myself growing hot under his gaze.

“And I have no idea what powers you speak of. I am merely irresistible.”

Taking in his lean, toned body and  _ very _ gracious plenty I could only agree. Licking my lips I locked gazes with him.

“I think the word you are looking for is insatiable.”

“Only when it comes to you.” He whispered back his gaze softening slightly before the leer returned and I was pulled into his arms before being deposited onto the couch with vamp speed. I laughed as I bounced, abandoning the thought of returning to the party to instead pull him down for a kiss that he returned eagerly. With another quick move he switched out position so he was lying underneath with me sprawled across him. His hands came down to squeeze my butt and I giggled into his mouth while bringing my own hands up to run through his hair.

And in that moment everything was perfect.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Merry Christmas Everyone! ☆
> 
> I am so happy that I can _finally_ tick complete on this after a year of procrastination hehe hope you enjoy! ♥︎

****In the end we never did rejoin the party.

Instead we lost ourselves in another mind-blowing round of sex before Eric suggested leaving the party to enjoy our reunion in a more private setting, without the worry of Pam barging back in on us while in another compromising position. I agreed, despite my previous intention to return and play nice with Pam, my desire for Eric trumped all.

Eric’s offer also had me feeling cautiously optimistic that our relationship would work this time. He had invited me back to one of his homes, something I knew what no small gesture to a vampire. It was more than he had offered previously and I was dancing a little happy dance inside my head at how perfectly the night had turned out.

Eric collected his discarded suit and dressed in record time before finding me one of the many spare dresses Pam liked to keep on hand wherever she went. I was even surprised at how tasteful it was, still expecting anything she owned to be something from a gothic, latex obsessed wet dream.

Instead, I pulled on a pastel pink dress that had a surprisingly demure hemline. It was only a little tight across the chest but I knew Eric would have me out of it soon enough once we arrived at his house.

Once appropriately covered we made our escape out the back entrance. Eric scooped me into his arms and without warning took to the sky. I shrieked in surprise, clinging to him tightly as the ground quickly disappeared beneath us. Yet I didn’t feel a moment of fear, knowing I could trust him to keep me from falling. I saw him smirk and slapped him lightly on the head in retaliation before snaking my arms more firmly around his shoulders and letting my head rest in the crook of his neck, feeling contenting to stay this way forever.

After about five minutes I realized Eric was flying at a slower speed than I knew him capable of. I guessed it was for my comfort, although my hair was a lost cause. Already mussed from the passionate loving making earlier it was now being blown into tangles by the wind.

Without anything else to do with the time it took to get to Eric’s house I began nuzzling at his neck, pressing soft kisses to the cool expanse on skin there and enjoying the noises Eric made in response.

“Sookie, don’t you know it’s dangerous to distract the driver?”

“Mmmm really? I thought someone as old as you would have learned to multi-task by now…”

“I don’t think I could ever focus on anything else when you’re near. You are intoxicating.”

“I know how you feel.” I breathed into his ear, before biting down lightly on his ear lobe. We dropped a few inches before Eric righted his course, now flying even slower than before.

“Sookie, if you don’t stop now I will have no choice but to take you here, _now_.”

“While we’re flying?”

“Yes.”

“Wouldn’t that involve multitasking? Sure you’re up for it?” I teased and was immediately rewarded with a growl and Eric changing our positions until I was more or less straddling him as he reclined in the air, my core against the straining erection in his pants.

“Lover, I’m certainty _up_ for it.” He thrust up into me and I moaned at the sensation, less freaked out than I thought I might be at the thought of having sex in the sky but still hesitant at how to accomplish such a thing.

“I will not drop you I promise, but if you do not wish to do this we can stop and continue once we reach the house.” Eric reassured me upon sensing my uneasiness.

“No, I want to do this.” I felt bold and and wholly unafraid in that moment.

“I must tell you, I have never fucked while flying. This will be a first for both of us.” His confession had me even more eager to try and I wriggled back over the more than obvious bulge in his pants to attack the zipper on his pants and free his erection.

It took a bit of effort on my part, since my current position over his thighs made me more aware of how far off the ground we were. Perhaps I should have been more afraid but excitement for something so new and _daring._  

Of course a part of me was very concerned at the idea of slipping off his body to fall to my death but I felt reassured that Eric was faster than gravity in this particular scenario. I finally got the zipper down after a bit of effort and wriggled my way back up his body,

Eric releasing a groan at the movement, his arms coming around to hug me to him more firmly before he whispered in my ear. “ _Gods_ Sookie, the things you do to me.” One of his hands moved down to cup my bare ass under my dress, “the things I want to do to you..” he whispered in my ear, letting the sentence trail off as he squeezed his hand against my ass. I shivered in anticipation, goosebumps rising on my skin at his cool touch.

“I just hope you’re ready lover.” Without further preamble he pushed his way inside of me, giving a couple of slow thrusts before changing our position so we were hovering vertically in the air.  Gravity had him fill me deeper than ever before and I could do nothing but moan, eyes rolling back at the sensation. My legs wrapped around him like a spider monkey and my arms had secured around his neck but he gripped me tightly under my butt, his positioning giving him the perfect leverage to get things moving.

I could feel him lifting me up while he pulled back, almost to the tip before rocking forward and allowing me to drop. After about the forth thrust Eric seemed to find his rhythm and with a slight shift managed to hit that spot inside me that never failed to make me see stars. The jolts of pleasure running through my body made my toes curls and moans fall from my mouth unbidden

It was clear as things progressed that Eric was _not_ up to multitasking.  As I could feel myself reaching my peak I noticed the tops of trees in my periphery but with a couple of well aimed thrusts I tipped over the edge and became blind to everything around me but Eric. I pulled his head down for a kiss and felt the moment he came apart inside of me, his rhythm faltering before he pushed as deep inside me as he could possibly go, I clenched around him with my remaining strength and was rewarded with a deep moan and the feel of him pulsing inside me.

The rest of the flight past in a blur of fucked out bliss as I snuggled against Eric’s chest as he held me tight in his arms.

Not much later Eric landed in front of a small cabin. It was the opposite of anything I had been expecting that I immediately thought Eric had landed in the wrong place by mistake. It looked like the type of place you would take your family for a lakeside holiday, idyllic and homely. Yet Eric carried me towards it with confidence that concluded it was his. He refused to put me down, even when opening the door with a cleverly hidden number pad. The door clicked open and he nudged it open before walking through sideways with me in his arms. It felt very much like we were on our honeymoon but the thought of marrying Eric didn’t scare me. I had effectively accepted something much more lasting than an engagement when I reopened the bond with him. With enough exchanges it would become a permanent fixture and something I was eager to complete this time round.

The room within was simple, floor made of polished wood. The space dominated by a large lounge area, complete with a massive fireplace and a very comfortable looking couch, covered with animal furs that spilled out onto the floor and stone hearth.

There was also a small kitchen that had only a small narrow counter with a sink, cupboards and fridge that probably contained some emergency blood packs.

It must be one of Eric’s bolt holes and I assumed he had many but I once again felt privileged for being trusted with his secrets, even if I would be unable to ever lead someone back to it the same way I had come.

Eric finally let me down once we reached the couch, dropping me into the furs

I made myself comfortable on the large couch while Eric started a fire, using his vampire speed to generate the sparks required with some flint stones that had been off to one side. It seemed only fitting that Eric would light fires this way, his experience coming from a time before such things as matches and fire starters. I caught a glimpse of the man he once had been. A warrior and survivor; someone wild and ancient.

Within minutes a fire was roaring in the hearth and he walked back to the couch, discarding his clothing as he went until he slipped behind me fully naked. There was nothing sexual about it his time and I pulled off my borrowed dress to snuggle back against him without anything between us. He pulled a fur over us both and I relaxed into the warm and comfort of his arms.

Our position reminding me of the shared dream we had experienced during our first real exchange of blood. So much had happened since those fleeting moments of happiness but despite the changes time had inflicted I knew we were stronger for it now. Our relationship has been doomed to fail when my own heart had been so divided and danger was our constant companion.

But now, there was nothing to keep us from each other.  I wanted Eric to understand how seriously I was taking this second chance

“I want to complete the blood bond.” I blurted out, unable to hold back the words now I had come to the conclusion that I wanted a lasting connection with Eric. Something that would mark him mine as much as I would be his.

Silence was my only answer and I looked over my shoulder, fearing the worst despite all that had transpired that night. Had I made a mistake in expressing such a desire so soon after our reunion? It had been a long time since I had bared my heart to someone and expressed my desires so openly and I was scared of rejection.

However his gaze reassured me, his eyes warm and expression soft. He lifted a hand to my face, fingers tracing down my cheek tenderly and I leaned into his gentle touch while looking deep into his eyes.

“Sookie, do you understand what you are asking for?” He looked hopeful, but remained guarded and I guessed my previous actions towards taking his blood and how I had treated the previous bond we had started left him cautious.

“As sure as anything I have been about anything in a long time.” Eric stayed silent, eyes searching my face for any deceit. His silence had a horrible thought pop into my head.

“Do you… want this too? I mean– I just assumed… I don’t want to force you to–” Eric shut me up with a kiss that was both fierce and gentle.

“Sookie, I have wanted nothing as but to have you by my side since the moment I laid eyes on you in that red and white dressing, walking into Fangtasia.”

“But, that was when we first met!”

“Perhaps I didn’t acknowledge how deep my feelings ran or wished to admit that a human woman had entranced me so fully but know that what is left of my cold dead heart belongs to you.”

“Eric…” I breathed his name like prayer, unable to think of anything to say to his admission. Luckily I didn’t have to think about talking for long when Eric captured my lips in a slow but surprising chaste kiss, caressing my lips with his own. I melted further into his arms and let myself be swept away in the moment.  If I didn’t know better I would have thought I had died and gone to heaven.

 

* * *

 

The weeks that followed were pure bliss. I spent nearly every night with Eric, catching up for lost time. Some nights we would lose ourselves in passion, competing with how many orgasms we could give the other (even if Eric was always the undisputed winner) until I was exhausted and stated, lying in his arms and feeling like the luckiest girl alive.

Other times we would just spend the time together talking of everything and anything that came to mind, each sharing our that had happened in our six month separation.  He told me of his business and his plans to grow the company into something more than just blood in a bottle, wanting to explore the possibilities of blood substitutes as much as possible. I told him of my ownership of the bar, how the responsibility was challenging but how rewarding it was to have a business to call my own.

I couldn't hide for long that I was back with Eric. Lafayette had been the first to call me out, hooting out a congratulations the next time he saw me before I could even say a word. From there news had spread slowly but surely through town until everyone and their mom knew I was in a relationship with another vamp. However, this time round I found more support and acceptance from my friends.

I was glad that my relationship with Eric was supported and quickly divulged some of the juicy details to Lafayette - him being the most likely to appreciate and understand my feelings. But even he had been surprised when I mentioned the blood bond.

“You don’t waste time do you Sook.” His words were light but I could hear the silent _are you sure_ underneath it.

“I have wasted enough time denying what me and Eric have. All it has done is made me miserable and I learnt from the best that I should take what happiness I can with both hands.” I nudged him with my shoulder and he grinned back at me.

“You know me too well. and I'm happy for you Sookie, I really am.” Since then we had since taken more time to hang out and regain our close friendship that had fallen to the wayside after Tara’s death.

In fact, my whole outlook on life had changed. I felt more free and alive than I had in years, more so than ever before the supernatural had taken over my life now I had someone to share it with. Eric understood me in ways no one else did. He accepted me - flaws and all, trusted me with his secrets and safehouses, supported me and encouraged me to make the most of my life.

By the time Christmas came around we had performed another blood exchange, both feeling the growing effects of the bond we were fostering and relishing in the heightened intimacy it gave us. And we had decided on completing our final exchange on the eve of the new year.

I had been eager to do it sooner but Eric had been adamant we wait before taking the final step, in case I had any lingering doubts. I wanted to argue but understood that it was a serious thing we were entering into and not something I should jump into impulsively like I might have once.

When the night finally arrived, Eric took me out for a romantic dinner before flying us to his forest safe house, the one place we would not be disturbed for anything less than the apocalypse. Eric once again build a fire in the hearth and as he settled into the fur covered couch I moved to straddle his lap, eager to finish the bond and fully open the connection that had been building between us.

Eric was just as eager, reaching for the ornamental box he had placed next to him and pulling a small knife from inside it. The blade was small but extremely sharp and without pause he cut into the side of his neck, the wound deep enough to not heal instantly.

Without hesitation I bent my head to the wound and licked up the blood that had spilt over and run down his neck. The taste of it on my tongue had me shudder in pleasure and I hummed happily in my throat as I started to draw directly on the wound.

Eric moaned underneath me before cool lips pressed against my neck, a lingering touch as he caressed the skin lovingly before sinking his fangs in. The small pricks of pain heightened the sense of building pleasure inside me. I felt incandescent with life as the bond flared up inside me, brighter and more vibrant than ever. I felt overwhelmed in the best possible way with the depth of new emotions and sensations that weren’t my own.

I lost all track of time as I revealed in the new bond, feeling the way my essence interlaced with Eric’s. The feeling was exquisite and I started grinding down against the erection beneath me, seeking friction as my own arousal built with each draw of his blood. We found our release together and I pulled away from the now healed wound to cry out my release as Eric moaned into my neck before pulling away and licking the small wounds closed.

When I came back to reality I was slumped in Eric’s hold, my body feeling loose and thrumming with the afterglow of one of the most intense orgasms of my life. But having Eric’s blood didn’t come without benefits and I could already feel myself gearing up for round two.

Regaining control of my body, I slid off Eric’s lap and pulled my dress over my head in one fluid motion, relishing in the growl Eric released at seeing me in the white lace set of lingerie that I had specially bought for tonight.

Turning my back on Eric I sauntered towards the roaring fire, knowing that my butt looked fantastic in the cheeky cut style of the panties, and settled down on the fur rug that was laid out before the fire. Stretching out comfortably on the soft surface, I gave him my best come hither look.

He needed no more invitation than that and within seconds I was covered by a naked, and very much aroused vampire.

“You look ravishing Sookie.” Eric’s voice was deep and husky, his words sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine.

“Then ravish me.” I replied, smiling up and him and feeling the spike of lust, desire and overwhelming love through our new bond. I pushed back my own love before imagining all the wicked things I wanted us to do.

Eric's fangs snapped down with an audible _snick_ and his pupils blew wide with lust. I could feel him, hot and heavy against my hip where he was grinding down and I opened my legs out more to give him room to move against me.

He started rolling his hips down in lazy strokes against my clothed sex with his mouth explored the rest of my skin that was exposed to him. It was clear he wanted to take his time, drawing out both our pleasure and I let myself relax back against the soft furs, enjoying the worshipful way I was being treated. I also felt humbled that Eric had given me this second chance to be with him and agreed to the bond after all the disastrous history we had between us.

“Lover, you are thinking too much.” Eric whispered in my ear, his voice pulling me away from my thoughts.

“Perhaps you should distract me better then,” I teased and was immediately rewarded with a playful growl and the feel of my lingerie being ripped from my body. Fingers set to teasing my clit mercilessly as he captured my lips in a searing kiss that left me breathless and unable to form a coherent thought. My second orgasm took me by surprise and I moaned into Eric’s mouth as I fell apart beneath him. Before I could fully recover from the pleasure Eric thrust into me, the feeling of being completely filling making my eyes roll back in my head.

Our new bond was like a continuous feedback loop, sparks of pleasure building into  a wildfire of lust. We quickly lost ourselves in the pleasure, Eric pounding into me with inhuman speed as I scratched his back up and sucked hickies into his neck. Having never fully come down from my second orgasm I was pushed to over the edge multiple times, my body awash with pleasure that shook my whole body with its intensity until I was unable to think of anything but the feel of Eric and our bond sparking bright between us.

By the time Eric found his release I was approaching my fifth orgasm and all it took was the feel of Eric coming deep inside me to loose myself to pleasure all over again. As Eric pulled out and settled next to me on the furs I felt myself floating in a haze of pleasure, interrupted only but the feel of Eric’s lips on my skin, leading up by shoulder and neck until he found my lips. We kissed, slow and lazy, taking our time now the frenzied desire for each other had been sated.

“Mine.” Eric spoke against my lips when we broke apart, the word whispered like a prayer and I smiled at the possessive claim.

Years earlier I would have run from his declaration, pushed away all the love Eric had for me out of distrust and misplaced fear. But now, after all the heartache and misery we had endured, I knew to take what happiness I could and hold it close, which left me with only one thing to say.

“ _Yours._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I started this story a couple of years ago (originally posted on fanfiction.net) and now that the holiday season is upon us again I thought I would share here as well. It is honestly just an excuse for some shameless Eric/Sookie smut ;)
> 
> Hope you have all have a fantastic Christmas!


End file.
